


Truck Stop Hooker Mix Up

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: All the Wayne are civilians, Bruce is not Batman in this verse, Dick's had a series of abusive exes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, jaydick_flashfic: Fake Dating/Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick’s having a really rough night. He’s been at this truck stop for an hour now, and he has no idea how to get home. Maybe one of the truckers will give him a ride back to Gotham, with payment once they arrive at their destination? He can only hope.Meanwhile Jason’s looking for some company on the long road home...





	Truck Stop Hooker Mix Up

Dick’s having a really shit night. He’s been at this truck stop for an hour now, and he has no idea how to get home. Because of course he’d left his wallet and cell in the car when he and his now ex-boyfriend, Raptor, had stopped to fill up on gas and snacks. And then Dick had made the mistake of smiling his bland ‘thank you smile’ at a trucker who had politely let him pass by, causing the third argument of the day between them. God forbid Dick even so much as glance at another human being without being accused of sleeping around, cheating and who knows what else. Which had resulted in Raptor storming off to the car, driving off and leaving Dick completely stranded 300 miles from home. Dick has to count himself lucky that Raptor didn’t get physical. And that they broke up _before_ they got to Gotham so he could introduce him to his family. But to make matters worse, the sole payphone at the stop is broken, and the gas store clerk won’t let him use theirs.

So he’s going to have to be pro-active in getting himself home. Maybe one of the truckers will give him a ride back to Gotham, with payment once they arrive at their destination? He can only hope. He can’t take much more of this winter night breeze. He’s not dressed for it, he’s wearing his favourite belly tee and shorts, more suited for the Miami Beach Raptor and he had just come from. Dick rubs at his arms with his increasingly cold hands, and sticks out his thumb at the next truck pulling out of the stop. It pauses and Dick rushes over to the cab, hoping and praying the driver is a kind soul who doesn’t murder hitchhikers for shits and giggles. He notices the WayneTech Enterprises logo as he gets closer and he relaxes a little despite himself.

“Hey! Thanks so much for stopping.” Dick gives his best winning smile and blinks a little at the surprisingly handsome face that stares down at him from the truck’s cab window. He shakes it off, slightly annoyed at himself for assuming that all truckers are old and fat. He’s meant to be better than that. “I need to get Gotham. Can I get a ride?”

“Sure...” A handsome trucker says slowly, blue-green eyes flicking down and up Dick’s body quickly before shaking a white lock of otherwise black hair out of his eyes. “Hop the fuck on up.”

“Thanks! It’s so damn cold out here tonight.” Dick says, giving him a wide grateful smile as he dashes around the front of the truck, clambering up the steps to open the door and take refuge from the night in the warmth of the cab.

“Dressed like that, _I bet_.” The trucker says, and Dick gives a sheepish shrug. 

“I wasn’t expecting to be here so long.” Dick shifts in his seat, revelling in the heat coming from the air vents for a moment. “I’m Dick, what’s your name, handsome?”

“...You can call me Jay.” Jay says gruffly. He starts up the truck almost hesitantly. “Whereabouts in the glorious shithole that is Gotham?”

“Oh, anywhere near the Wayne Plaza?” Dick says, thinking that Bristol’s too far out of the guy’s route most likely. “Yeah, that should be fine.”

“Wayne fucking Plaza? You got someone there to visit?” Jay says, eyebrow raised almost suspiciously.

“Mmhmm.” Dick stretches out in the surprisingly comfortable passenger seat. “I’m looking forward to getting in that bed, I tell you.”

“I bet.” Jay huffs, keeping his eyes on the road. It gives Dick the opportunity to really look at his rescuer. He’s a bit younger than Dick’s usual type, but he more than makes up for it in height, looks, and those hands look like they could manhandle Dick to his heart’s content. “So... Uh...” Jay starts and stops, as if he’s wants to ask questions to keep the conversation going, but doesn’t know how.

“How long have you been a driver?” Dick says, picking up the slack of the conversation while Jay fumbles for words. It’s kind of adorable the way his cheekbones are turning pink while he snatches glimpses at Dick while driving.

“Uh, four years now?” Jay blinks, a little caught off guard and shy. “Since I got out of high school. I’m saving up for college. I wanna get a couple of English degrees and become a librarian eventually.”

“Nice! Good luck with that.” Dick says encouragingly. He almost mentions the various Wayne Enterprises grants, but he supposes Jay probably already knows about them.

“Yeah, so um. About this...” Jay says, almost chewing the words out of his mouth, looking embarrassed.

“I remember going through college. Best years of my life. Much better than my accounting job at the family firm.” Dick grins at the fond memories, not that he really minds his job in finance.

“Right, totally. Wait, what the fuck?” Jay nods and then whips his head around to stare at Dick. Thankfully his hands stay steady on the wheel as they keep driving.

“I know, who looks at this and thinks accountant? I get that a lot. But I actually like math.” Dick shakes his head in wry amusement. “My now ex-boyfriend used to say I should’ve gone into porn. It was cute at the time, but now? Not so much.”

“You’re an accountant.” Jay says slowly. “Oh shit, what the fuck?”

“Uh?” Dick wasn’t expecting that reaction at all. Jay seems not just confused, but disappointed.

“You’re not a hooker?” Jay grips tightly at the steering wheel, staring out at the dark road ahead through the windscreen.

“No! Why would you think tha— Oh.” Dick flicks a gaze down at his outfit of cropped tee and tight shorts, and thinks about where Jay picked him up from. “OK, so while I totally understand where you might have got that impression, no. No, I am not. No disrespect to sex workers, but I’m not one.”

“I. Uh. Wow. Sorry.” Jay shakes his head, blushing and looking like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

“Did you pick me up expecting to fuck?” Dick says, and while he knows he should probably be offended, he’s weirdly just flattered and amused. The fact Jay’s apologised already is a good sign; and to be honest after spending a whole three months in a relationship with Raptor, who always pushed him to show more skin and act more... _more_ , that Jay mistook his job is barely anything than a sting of humiliation. At least Jay clearly thinks he’s attractive and not ugly, as Raptor liked to tell him he was. Dick knows how he looks, but the insults still hurt him.

“More like hoping?” Jay grips the steering wheel tightly. “Look, I’m really fucking sorry for the mistake, and I’ll still drop you off in Gotham, no hard feelings.”

“Thanks. And that would be nice.” Dick lets the grin slide on to his face and spread wide. He reaches over to pat Jay’s arm companionably. They lapse into silence for a while and Jay flicks on the radio to fill it.

“OK, I gotta ask. What’s an accountant like you doing dressed like that in a truck stop like that?” Jay says after several songs come and go over the airwaves.

“Long story short?” Dick shrugs, and Jay nods at him. “I got into a huge fight with my now ex-boyfriend because he’s a possessive controlling asshole and verging on abusive. He drove off with my wallet and phone in his car, just totally abandoning me there.”

“What a complete douchebag.” Jay says, sounding genuinely pissed off on Dick’s behalf. It’s sweet of him.

“I know right! I mean I guess his name should have been a warning sign... I mean who goes around with the name Raptor, without being some kind of edgelord? And to make matters worse I was going to introduce him to my family.” Dick says ruefully. “I’ve had a really shitty run of luck with partners lately, Catalina was... well, she was pretty abusive to me, and Miriam basically fucked me over and ruined a few really good friendships. And Liu wasn’t much better. My sense of self worth was uh... Kind of destroyed for a while, and my family were so happy I found someone. And now I’ve got to go back and disappoint them yet again.”

“Raptor? Jesus fuck, that’s _bad_... And that your exes treated you like that really sucks.” Jay lifts one hand of the huge stick shift, reaching out to pat Dick on the knee before he pulls his hand back, thinking better of it. 

“Exactly! Man, I wish I could just hire someone to pretend to be my boyfriend for the weekend.” Dick sighs. “That would give me time to, I don’t know... Find someone who’s actually decent.”

“Well... I don’t know how to break this to you, dude. But, there’s these people called sex workers?” Jay says, a slow small grin sneaking onto his lips. Dick likes the way that smile lights up Jay’s face.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Dick cackles, and Jay even laughs out loud when Dick smacks at his shoulder. “And of course, you know where to find one of those in this cab?”

“Yeah, OK, I deserved that.” Jay ducks his head down, still grinning, holding his hand up in surrender.

“Maybe a little.” Dick sniffs, but the aloof snooty act fails because he’s smiling too much.

“You know what? This is gonna sound fucking crazy, but... I’ve got the next week off work.” Jay says, looking a little nervous again. “If you really need someone to fake date you, and keep your family sweet for a while... Well, I mean, I’ve not got any plans. And I’d like to make it up to you for earlier... I mean, assuming I’m someone you can pretend to be attracted to.”

“Seriously?” Dick says, sitting up in surprise. Jay’s someone that Dick has _no_ problem pretending to be attracted to, simply because he’d have more of a problem pretending that he’s not attracted.

“Yeah.” Jay nods. “Just pay me in home cooked meals while I’m at your family’s place, and you’ve got a deal.”

“This _is_ crazy. But you know what? I’m going to say yes to that.” Dick says, staring at Jay considering what he’d be like as a boyfriend. 

“OK. Cool.” Jay ducks his head; that flush intensifying.

“But I should warn you, I’m a little handsy.” Dick says, sliding over on the seat closer to Jay.

“Oh no, how will I cope?” Jay says, throwing Dick a flirtatious smile. “I mean that’s totally not why I picked you up in the fucking first place or anything.”

***

Almost exactly twelve hours to the minute after the bright yellow Porsche had driven away from the truck stop, leaving its passenger behind, it returns. The driver steps out; his mirrored sunglasses catching the weak morning sun, and his greased back hair and billowy white silk shirt speak to what kind of person he is.

He swaggers over to the twenty-four hour convenience store, fully expecting to be met by a grateful, possibly even crying, Dick Grayson. When Dick doesn’t materialise, Raptor stalks around the entire complex, looking for him. Eventually he goes back to the convenience store, terrorising the staff into showing him the security footage.

One hour after Raptor had left Dick there, while Raptor was pulling into his motel for the night, Dick had hopped into a WayneTech truck heading north to Gotham. Snarling, Raptor returns to his car, throwing himself violently into his seat. He reaches over, bypassing Dick’s phone for his wallet, flipping it open and checking it for an address. He smirks victoriously when he finds what he’s looking for.

He’s coming for Dick Grayson, and the ungrateful little brat will get what he deserves for making Raptor look like a damn fool.

***

“Are you sure about this? It’s not too late to back out.” Dick says biting at his lower lip. It’s a question he’s asked at least once an hour over the last day and a half, and every time he’s received the same response. They’ve spent that time getting to know each other while driving north to Gotham, talking about nothing and everything, even sharing a motel room has just proven to Dick that his first instincts were right, and Jay really is a good man.

“Yes, Dickie, for the literal thirty-sixth fucking time, I am sure about pretending to be your man.” Jay says, rolling his eyes. “Thanks for checking.”

“OK. OK, so what’s our backstory?” Dick says, prompting Jay, and hoping the lie will sound natural.

“Exactly what happened two nights ago, except we’re pretending it was a whole two damn months ago.” Jason shrugs, running his hands over the steering wheel of Dick’s Lamborghini. 

“Yes, but I wanted you to say the words!” Dick runs a hand through his hair, worrying about their ability to really pull this off.

“I thought you were a hooker, and you needed a ride?” Jay grins wolfishly, giving Dick a leer.

“Jay!” Dick shoves at his shoulder. “Come on, be serious!”

“Fine... You were stranded at a truck stop, I offered you a _ride_...” Jay waggles his eyebrows. “And here we are two months later, still together some-fucking-how.”

“Apart from the ridiculous face you pulled, that was perfect.” Dick says, failing to not smile.

“Aww, but baby, you like my ridiculous face.” Jay lets his tone drop a few octaves, and Dick nearly shudders at the intimacy of it.

“It’s a nice face!” Dick blurts out, feeling his face heat up a little.

“See! Your face is also very nice.” Jay grins, lifting a hand of the steering wheel to brush back Dick’s bangs. “I mean, your car is way nicer, but the face is damn good too.”

“You only want me for my car.” Dick says, pouting and injecting as much sadness as he can into his voice. 

“It’s a _very fucking nice_ ride, Dickie!” Jay grins unrepentantly. “I would comment on your ass, but I don’t think we’re at that stage yet in our relationship.”

“Keep that up, we won’t ever be...” Dick snorts, getting into character and patting Jay’s arm. “Alright, you’re Jason Todd, twenty-two, native of Gotham. You work in long distance transporter for WayneTech Enterprises, saving up for all the degrees necessary to become a librarian. You like swearing, motorbikes, kung-fu movies, and have an alarming number of Wonder Woman t-shirts.”

“And you’re Dick Grayson, twenty-six, formerly of Haly’s Circus, and now Bruce Wayne’s oldest son. You work as an accountant at Wayne Enterprises’ HQ. You love acrobatics, your family and have nothing but Superman pyjamas.” Jay lists out. “And yes, of course I took the opportunity to check out your underwear drawers last night. I really fucking liked the lacy blue number, by the way...”

“Oh really? Because if you mention that to anyone you will never see it on, you get me?” Dick smiles sharply.

“Absolutely baby. I mean, I wouldn’t mention that to your family unless I’m trying to get kicked the hell out, yanno?” Jay plays along automatically, taking the car round a bend with just one palm on the steering wheel.

“Try not to do that, we’re going the happy no problems couple route here.” Dick reminds him; before breathing out gustily. “OK, turn right here. Oh boy, we’re almost there. Don’t panic.”

“Deep breaths, Dickie.” Jason takes the turn smoothly, before patting Dick on the shoulder. “Huh, I thought I’d be a lot more nervous about this. Must be because we’re not actually dating.”

“Oh god, they’re going to know we’re faking two seconds in, I can’t do this.” Dick panics as Jay takes them down the long drive to Wayne Manor.

“Sure you can.” Jay says, and the confidence with which he says it steadies Dick. “You got into my cab at eleven o’ clock at fucking night, not knowing me at all. If you can hitchhike your god damn way home, then you can do this easily, OK?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I can. Thanks, Jay.” Dick takes a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, Jay’s pulling them up to the front steps of the Manor and cutting the engine.

“Right then. Let’s go fool your family into thinking we’re in crazy in love.” Jay hands him the keys with a reassuring smile. “Thanks for letting me drive, by the way.”

“Sure. I like your driving.” Dick says, returning Jay’s smile with his own. “Showtime, I guess?”

“Yeah, it’s fucking showtime.” Jay nods, leaving the car.

***

Dick tries to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants discreetly. Jay’s shaking hands with Bruce, having met Alfred and Tim already. Damian’s at his mother’s this week, so at least Jay’s spared having to deal with a possessive ten year old. Jay’s giving them pleasant smiles, and so far all the greetings are going well, although Alfred did give Dick a knowing raised eyebrow when he introduced him. Which of course was the moment Dick remembered that he’d told Alfred his boyfriend’s name... Ooops.

At least the old butler won’t tell on Dick, but Dick knows he has an uncomfortable conversation coming up with his pseudo-grandfather once Jay’s gone home. They’ve moved to the sitting room, and Jay’s just accepted a cup of tea when the questions start coming. Because of course they do.

“So how did you two meet?” Bruce enquires politely, crossing his legs and sipping from his teacup.

“Well, I’d just made my second to last stop coming back from Atlanta, and I was pulling away from the truck stop; and there was Dick, flagging down a ride. I felt bad for him, being out in the cold at that time of night, and when he said we were going to the same place, I offered him a ride.” Jay says, and as it’s mostly the truth, it sounds like it is. “While it’s technically not against company policy, it is strongly discouraged; but honestly, Dick looked frozen, and I couldn’t really say no to those puppy dog eyes!” 

“Dick, why on earth were you at a truck stop?” Tim puts down his teacup a little too loudly and Dick fights back the urge to wince at the scrape of china on china.

“Sort of a funny story, I guess? You know how I’ve been going down to Miami for the last couple of months?” Dick says, settling in to Jason’s side, and slipping his arm through his. “Well, I was driving back up with a friend, and we got into a stupid argument about... You know I don’t even remember? Anyway, we pulled into the truck stop for snacks and a bathroom break, and when I came out he’d driven off without me. Anyway, my cell was out of battery and the one landline was busted, so I decided to take a chance on the kindness of strangers, and here I am, with Jay.”

“That seems unwisely risky, Master Richard.” Alfred says sternly. “Perhaps in future you’ll keep your cellphone charged at all times?”

“Sure do, Alfred!” Dick says with an abashed smile. “I probably won’t be going back to Miami again for a good while anyway.” 

“You seem happy together.” Bruce says after a long sip of tea. “I’m glad, considering your last few partners seemed only interested for the family money and other things...”

“Bruce...” Dick knows that Bruce’s passive aggressiveness is born out of worry, but that doesn’t excuse backhandedly insulting Jay.

“I’m just saying Jason seems like a nice, honest young man who won’t take advantage.” Bruce says with a polite smile that belies the sharpness in his eyes. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Honestly, I didn’t even know till today that Dickie was a Wayne.” Jay lies, shifting uncomfortably. “I mean, I figured your family was doing OK... But there’s OK and then there’s this.”

“I didn’t want to scare you off, I guess?” Dick ducks his head, thinking about how everyone else he’s dated in the last couple of years always reacted badly to his family’s wealth, or like Bruce said, tried to take advantage.

“I don’t mind. I just woulda wore a nicer shirt if I’d known, is all.” Jay says with a reassuring smile, leaning in to bump his shoulder on Dick’s. He smiles back, getting lost for a long moment in the gentle warmth of Jay’s blue-green eyes.

“I like your shirt.” Tim says, breaking the moment with a mischievous grin.

“Oh. Thanks, uh, Tim?” Jay sets down his teacup and nods to Tim’s own shirt. “Wendy the Werewolf Stalker is pretty cool and retro these days. Nice choice.”

“That’s me. Thanks. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other from now on.” Tim gives Jason a friendly smile and then directs an approving nod to Dick. Tim hadn’t liked any of Dick’s exes, and that he’s being nice to Jason means a lot to Dick. More than he was expecting it too. Dick wonders if maybe after today Jay might agree to a real date.

Whatever response Jay’s about to give gets cut off by a loud pounding at the front door. Alfred frowns and leaves the room to answer it, while Bruce and Tim give each other confused looks. “Are you expecting anyone, Tim?”

“No one that doesn’t know to use the back door.” Tim says looking perturbed. “I don’t know anyone but the police who knock like that.”

“Oh no, they’ve found me! Don’t let them take me alive, Jay!” Dick jokes. Jay rolls his eyes and playfully swats at Dick’s shoulders.

“You’re on your own, pretty boy.” Jay says with a shake of his head, but the upturned corners of his lips tell Dick that he’s amused, at least a little.

There’s a loud scuffling outside the room, and Alfred’s raised voice of protest makes Dick jolt to his feet. “Sir, I really must request that you leave immediately!”

The door to the sitting room bursts open and Raptor strides through looking maliciously victorious. “Found you.”

“You know this man, Dick?” Bruce says warily, and Dick absently notices that Bruce is stepping back into a subtle stance ready to defend them. Bruce hates fighting, but as the only surviving Wayne until Damian, he’s learnt to defend himself from physical threats.

“Nope, never seen him before in my life.” Dick says through a throat thick with anxiety.

“I’m his boyfriend. Look, I have his wallet and cell.” Raptor smirks, pulling them out of his pocket and waving them about the room. 

“You stole those!” Jay says in a snarl, stepping out in front of Dick, protecting him without even thinking about it.

“No, I didn’t.” Raptor strides further into the room, and gives Dick his nastiest smile.

“Yes. You did.” Dick manages to choke out. “Bruce...”

“I’m calling the police.” Tim says quietly and calmly. He holds his phone up to his ear and glares at Raptor fiercely.

“I’m his boyfriend!” Raptor yells, pointing at Dick with the hand holding Dick’s cell, and glaring at all of them.

“No, _I’m_ his boyfriend.” Jason says, stalking over to Raptor and pulling himself up to his full height. “And I think you’d better give him back his belongings and then leave.”

“You...” Raptor spits into Jason’s face, jerking back as the cell and wallet are yanked out of his hands. “I don’t know what that little slut’s been telling you, but I am his—”

“You’re nobody to me. Now leave before we have you arrested.” Dick says somehow managing to sound firm, despite how much he wants to hide. He should be stronger than this, but Raptor abandoned him to god only knows what fate, and that shook him to his foundations. It’s only been Jay’s presence that’s kept him feeling on an even keel since that happened.

“Oh, I’m having him arrested either way.” Bruce says darkly.

“Get out!” Dick yells, and Raptor looks around the room, as if only now realising who’s present.

“This isn’t over, Grayson!” Raptor spins on his heel, leaving as quickly as he came, pushing past a furious looking Alfred in his haste to go.

“At least you got your cell and wallet back?” Tim says uncertainly, and Dick looks over to him and wants yell or cry or _something_.

“You alright, Dickie?” Jason says, rough voice soothing as he slides a hand up and down Dick’s back. Dick turns into him without thinking and Jason hugs him tight as he shudders. Seeing Raptor again has brought up every bad thought and moment he’s had with lovers in the last five years and it’s hitting him all at once. The others all had this sense of danger about them, making Dick feel alive, but here in Jay’s arms he feels safe for the first time in a long time.

***

Three months into ‘pretending to date Jason Todd’ and Dick thinks maybe it’s time he finally adults up and asks Jay out for real.  
Which is why he’s standing outside of the track park of WayneTech Enterprises Transportation waiting for Jay. He’s nervous, but all the time he’s spent with Jay has helped him more than he can really find the words for. He’s no longer dressing to his partner’s wishes, he dresses how _he_ wants (even if Jay does sometimes wince at his choices, he never complains), and overall his self-esteem and confidence are getting better every day. 

He spots Jay leaving, still in his ever present black leather jacket that Dick’s never seen him without apart from the first time he met Dick’s family. Even though it’s a lovely warm spring day today, he’s still wearing it. “Jay!”

“Hey baby, I wasn’t expecting you?” Jay walks over with a smile. “Fuck, we didn’t have a date planned did we?”

“No. Listen, I um...” Dick takes a deep breath. “I’d really like it if we could go out together for real. Like date properly. With kissing and everything.” 

“Kissing and _everything_?” Jay repeats with a delighted smile growing over his face. “I would really like that Dickie.”

“You would?” Dick sighs, relieved.

“Absolutely. I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” Jay laughs, taking Dick’s hand.

“So, uh, I have tickets!” Dick says, beaming with happiness. “For Pride and Prejudice.”

“Dickie, you keep wooing me like this and I’ll have to marry you.” Jay gently squeezes Dick’s hand in his.

“Oh no, how will I cope?” Dick throws Jay a flirtatious smile. “I mean that’s totally not why I picked you in the first place or anything.”

Jay pulls him in for the kind of kiss that makes Dick’s knees go weak, leaving him clinging to Jason’s shoulders. “And here I thought you only liked me for my alarming number of Wonder Woman t-shirts.”


End file.
